Crimes From My History
by PrincesssecretLover
Summary: After Last sacrifice – Lissa and Christian aren't together in this story- Rose thinks that things will finally start to calm down a bit. Months have passed and everything is fine and dandy and she is about to tell Dimitri one of the most important things ever, when she sees something that will change her world around. Read and find out what.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Truth**

It's been 3 months since Lissa was crowned, and everything is good, though for the past 2 weeks, I've been throwing up a lot, so I went to the doctors to see what for, and guess what; I'm pregnant, with Dimitri's baby. I'm so happy; I'm actually on my way over Lissa to tell her the good news right now.

As I get to her door, I can hear moaning and was about to leave thinking she was with Christian when I remember that they aren't together anymore, so I very quietly open the door a little bit to see who she is with, because the bond is now gone, when I see something that makes my heart brake. There, on Lissa's bed is her and my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov going at it like rabbits.

Just as I saw it though, the bond came back again, so I checked to see if Lissa had used compulsion on him, when I saw she didn't need to, and that he started I burst into tears. The sound of my sobbing ended up stopping the pair in doing what they were doing to look at whom it was crying at their door.

When Dimitri saw me he looked like his heart broke, but still didn't move from the position they were in.

"How could you?" I whispered almost inaudibly. But I know that they heard me.

"How could you this to us?" I asked again, hugging my stomach.

"Roza-" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't you 'Roza' me Dimitri, I have the worlds best knews and know you chose to do this. How could you?" I was still crying, and very hard now.

"Rose, it was my fault don't blame him, I compelled him to do it." Lissa said. Trying to get me to believe that it was all her fault.

"How long?" I whispered.

"What" they both asked, now Lissa was wrapped up in the sheet while Dimitri had his boxers on.

"How long has this been going on? How long have you been 'compeling' my boyfriend to do this with you?" I asked, using my hands around the word compeling.

"This is the first time I swear on our friendship, that this is our first time" Lissa said back, while she thought 'Thank god the bond is gone, other wise we'd be doomed'.

"Well, then okay" I saw them relax, until I continued "We're not friends anymore" I finished.

"Rose, I swear on our friendship. How come you don't trust me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well you obviously don't care about our friendship then because obviously you don't trust me enough to admit that this has been going on for two weeks now." I said after looking into the bond. Each morning I was throwing up, Dimitri wouldn't be there and I always thought that he was doing rounds, but know where he really was. Right here, having sex with my best friend.

As I looked at their faces I saw shock written all over. Lissa was thinking 'No, the bond is gone, she doesn't know that. She can't know that, it will destroy my reputation.'

"Well, Queeny-poo, I'm sorry to say but it just opened up. Maybe that's all it took, heartbreak from the two I loved the most. And it just so happened to be when I had the greatest news in the world."

"The bond shouldn't open though. It was broken when you were shot."

"Yes well, now look at me, destroying the precious reputation you care about more than a heart broken best friend. Seriously, is that all you think about, yourself. Although, I do like the fact that you tried to save Dimitri, but that was for you still wasn't it. I would stop trusting Dimitri and then you could get him all to yourself. Well, good job. Because that's exactly what you achieved. I'm quitting, and if you actually love me Dimitri then you will try and stop me from taking both me and a part of you away from this life forever." I said walking out the door.

As I made it to my room, I checked back into the bond to see that they really don't care. They just back up what I stopped. Until Dimitri stopped and said,

"Lissa, I'm going to go talk to Rose." He said, getting up and getting dressed.

So he really does care about me that am a relief. I thought sarcastically.

By now I had already packed and was just sitting in an abandoned park swinging on one of the swing sets. About five minutes later, Dimitri showed up and set in the swing next to me.

"Why" was all said. It was neither a question nor a statement. Just a word.

"Because I don't love you Rose, I haven't for the past month. Lissa was always with me because we'd be guarding her. And she can give me the one thing you can't-" I cut him off and finished it for him.

"Children. But I can, that's what I was going to tell you this morning, I'm pregnant Dimitri, with your child. I got the results back today. And you're telling me that you don't love me. That you've been cheating on me for two whole weeks. Every morning that you were gone, I spent throwing up in the toilets. Waiting for you to come back and comfort me. But you never once came back." I said.

"Stop grabbing at straws Rose. I won't ever go back to you. And if it means making sure that you really don't have a child that you could connect to me then so be it." Said getting off the swing and helping me off of mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, stepping back whenever he would step forwards. He had this glint in his eye that I remember from when he was a strigio.

"Oh, just guaranteeing that you won't ever have my child." He said in an ice-cold voice. And knowing that I don't have the energy to run when he punched me in the stomach, really hard. I did the one thing that I could do in this moment. Scream. And I did just that, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Though, when I said that the park was abandoned, I wasn't kidding. No one knew where it was or how to get to it.

So I just lied on the ground, coughing out way to much blood for it to be healthy, and I'm pretty sure that the baby would be dead by now. I know that I have 2 broken ribs and a broken arm from when I tried to protect my stomach when he kicked me. I pulled out my phone secretly and recorded the whole thing with the camera.

When he was sure that I wouldn't be moving for a while, he knelt down next to me and punched me one more time before leaving. I saved the video and then sent a text to Eddie saying where I was and the video included and waited.

I was almost out when I saw Eddie running into the clearing. That was the last thing I saw.

I woke up a few hours later to see Mia, Christian and Eddie standing beside my hospital bed. I groaned and sat up. Then fell down, screaming in pain. I kept on screaming as the pain increased in my ribs and stomach. Then I suddenly remembered what happened.

Before anyone could say a thing I broke down crying while smaller screams form the pain of my shoulders shaking.

"No, this can't be happening. He wouldn't do this to me. He's dead isn't he?" I asked no one in particular but none of them knew that I was talking about the baby.

"Rose, Dimitri's fine" Mia tried saying to me but I just screamed at her.

"Everyone always thinks that he's perfect. Why can't they be right? I wasn't talking about Dimitri, He's the fucker who did this to me, I meant my baby, my baby's dead isn't he Eddie?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Rose." He said hugging me.

"But why would Dimitri do this to you? I don't think I believe you Rose, I mean how you could be pregnant without cheating on him anyway." Mia said, about to walk out the door.

"Eddie, please show her the video" I asked weakly. He just nodded and got out his phone then played the whole video, including me screaming for help. Each hit I took all three of them flinched. When the video I was crying again and Mia was trying to say sorry to me, but I just wasn't listening.

A week has past and I am now up and walking about. I just got out of the hospital and is now sitting in my room packing the rest of my things away into my bags and suit cases. As I was zipping up the last of them, Christian Mia and Eddie walked into the room.

"Rose, what are you doing. What's with the bags?" Asked Mia. These three are the only people that I've talked to since the beating. Now I'm afraid of everyone that tries to touch me.

"I need to get away, guys. I'm sorry, but if you want me just call, I don't know where I'll be but once I'm settled and working a normal job, I'll tell you guys and get you to come visit." I said, hugging them all then grabbing as many bags as I could and left, Eddie grabbed the rest of them and we walked over to the airstrip.

Earlier before, I called Abe and asked if I could some help in leaving. He asked why so I sent him the video. He told me that he'd send one of his privet jets with the best pilot he's got and that they were both mine. As an 18th birthday present.

As I walked up the steps with the others trailing behind, I got to the top and said

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur and my father sent you. Correct?" the pilot just nodded and led me into the plain. On the inside it looked like this small jet cost around 2 million dollars. The thing was awesome there was sofa's lining each wall and one in the middle with 2 small TV screens either side of the doors that lead to the bedroom.

The exterior of the plain was blood red with a black blooming rose in the tail. The old man had it repainted for me. That and apparently he had been putting about 1-2 million dollars into a bank account for when I turned 18 and it would go straight to me. Making up for missing out on the most important years of my life.

Looking back at the other three, I noticed that they were now walking around the main cabin touching almost everything that they could see. I had to laugh at that.

"You're flying to where ever you want in this. I would just make them fly me all over the world and never get off so you don't have to give it back." Said Mia.

"So would I IF I did have to give it back. But I have no one to give it back to, 'coz this baby is mine." I said as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, as much as I love you guys and I really don't want to kick you out of the plain but I need to leave. You were all great but I really do need to leave. I'm sorry guys" I said as I started to cry.

"Oh, Rose, we know you have to go, but please keep in touch. We'll all miss you" said Mia hugging me, then standing up to leave, but not before letting the other two hug me good bye. As soon as they were on the runway I stood up and told the airhostess to close the hatch and walked to the pilot's bay.

"Hello, I'm Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.….." I asked kindly.

"Brooks, Daniel Brooks. And the pleasure is all mines Ms. Mazur. I and the rest of the crew below to you, and we will humbly serve you until death if needed." He said.

"Oh, well thank you. But that will not be necessary. I can fly myself sometimes, I have my pilot license so you can all have a brake sometime soon, but I currently need a rest so please to Quantico if you can, thank you." I said and went back to through the plain until I got to the bedroom and slept for most the flight.


	2. Chapter 2 - The truth is out

That was six months ago and now I am on the FBI BAU team. I kind of like my title on the team too. Special agent Mazur, a great name if I do say so. I changed my name from Hathaway because of my mother; she never cared enough for me so she doesn't deserve the privilege of me using her name. So I changed it to my fathers' name, Mazur.

On the team there is Penelope Garcia, she's our always happy and bubbly blond tech wiz, if we need any background information, you go to her. Then we have Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jarreau, or most commonly known as JJ, Spencer Reid, he is literally a genius, but so cute, then we have Aaron Hotchner, he's kind of like our boss, then there's Jason Gideon, he's kind of like our second boss. I made it on to the team through all the questionnaires that they give you, given I had to lie a few times but hey, if I can lie in front of the whole moroi court and queen, then what's lying to a team of special agents. So what if they don't know that I am half vampire or that all I know is how to kill evil vampires.

Now, back to Reid being so fucking cute and nerdy. Like, I never thought that I would have a crush of someone as bloody smart as Spencer, but fate has a thing for making the unbelievable, believable. But anyway, Spencer Reid makes nerds, geeks and intelligence look sexy, he is that amazing. But I know that I can't just jump into playing around with guys like I used to, and not anywhere near now will I ever got into another relationship again. It was bad enough that Dimi- him told me that his love had faded the first time but now, with what he did a few months ago, I still have the scars from the stitches I had to get on my arms, stomach, chest and neck. When I said he beat me up I wasn't kidding. I can still fight and all, but I choose not to, unless they come a time when I need to kick some but come. I still train and exercise frequently, but I still can't hug people. At first everyone thought that I was just an anti-social bitch until they actually got to talk to me properly.

In one of the questions, they asked, why do you not like my team. At first I looked at him like he was an idiot when I thought back to how I've been treating everyone and realised that that's probably what it looks like from all of their point of view. But truthfully, I'm just really self-conscious now after what happened. I still have the scars on my stomach, arms, neck and legs from what happened with Dimitri. I mean, I can only just stand shaking people's hands, but when J.J tried to hug me I almost screamed but held it in and somewhat kindly refused and almost ran out of the room, so I can see them thinking I don't like them.

So here I am, again, being waited on for an answer to that question. The last time I was asked I some how avoided answering it with another question but I know I can't get out of this one, all of them were staring at me like I was evil, mostly Emily because I still don't hug her.

"Fine, I'll tell, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone else, I don't like what some people used to think about me." I said, more like pleaded with them. Each of them nodded while Reid Said "Of course".

"Well, six months ago, I was pregnant with my lovers baby, but in the society I lived in, that was physically and scientifically impossible, until I of course made it possible." As I was about to continue, Morgan interrupted me.

"Wait, what do you mean that it was impossible, and what society are you talking about. There aren't that many different societies in America."

"This is where most of the secrets that you can't tell anyone come in. truth be told, I'm actually not a human, well, full human that is. I'm half vampire, quite a fun story, you might want to sit" I said as I grabbed a chair and sat down. As I looked around, I noticed that they were all standing and looking at me like I was psychotic.

"Look, you all wanted to know why I can only just handle shaking all of your hands, well your going to have to listen to the whole story, weather you believe me or not, is your choice but you still have to listen. Now sit down, it is really a kind of long story. Especially where I die." I stop when I hear gasps, and then continue "Twice." As they all sit down, I stand up and close the door.

"What are you doing Hathaway" Said Hotch.

"Well, if I don't want you to tell anyone, what makes you think I want people to hear this conversation? Just please don't think that I'm crazy after you hear this, it's almost kind of like my whole life story, and please, no more interrupting me. You can ask questions at the end." They all just nodded their heads a little shocked at the pleading look on my face.

"Well, in my world, there are 4 types of people. The moroi, they are pale full mortal vampires that drink blood from feeders. Each moroi can control 1 element, either earth, water, fire or air and yes they can go into the sun, they just can't stay out there for long, it does weaken them. There are also 12 royal families that I can't be bothered naming, but on of them only has 1 person left in the blood line. The Dragomires, the last surviving Dragomir is Vasilisa, or as I used to call her Lissa, she was my best friend. Vasilisa is now the queen of the moroi and dampire world. Now, dampires are half moroi, half human, or now half moroi, half dampires because not many humans know about our races. But anyway, dampires are stronger than moroi and humans but not as strong as strigio. But I'll get to those in a minute." I said as I saw Morgan's mouth open to ask something, but then closed it as I continued.

"Us dampires, meaning me, are trained from when we are very young to kill and protect the moroi, because they are useless stupid people who don't know how to fight or use their magic for things other than making their garden pretty. But anyway, another good part about being a dampire is our bodies." As everyone gave me weird looks I continued.

"Well, moroi are born with super model looks but are as flat chest as an ironing board, and not many curves, and if they do have curves, never in the right places, while being a dampire, we have almost perfect curves, but are a little shorter than your average moroi. I'm just generally short because of my mother, I just don't look like it because of the 4 inch heels I wear every day. Dampires also have almost perfect balance once you learn how to use it to your advantage. Anyway, dampires are dropped off at academies to be taught the classic mantra all guardians know, 'They come first'. Most dampires parents come back and see their children whenever they can, and pick them up through out the school brakes but not mine. Well, actually, I didn't even know who my father was until about a year ago, and even when I first met him I didn't know it was him, but still, my mother never came to see me at school. At first I was actually a very nice and good behaved child, until I started to see the pattern of not seeing my mother unless of course she was there with her charge but still she wouldn't see me. And trust me when I say that my mother literally did not talk to me for 10 years straight. And when your finally 14 and mother decides that maybe she should check on how her daughters doing, it really makes me wonder how she lived with until I was 4."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you were 4 when she dropped you off and then never saw you again until 10 years later. Man, that's sickening." Said Morgan.

"Well, I guess waiting until you woke up after you died for the first time when your 8 and when your daughter finally wakes up, all you say is 'stupid girl, causing me trouble again' and then leaving to go back to her charge counts as seeing me. But I don't really agree with that logic so yeah. Didn't really see me for 10 years."

"Wait, you died? How?" Asked Morgan. I just pretend glared at him and asked,

"What happened to waiting until the end for questions?"

"Okay, I'm shutting up." He replied holding his arms up in surrender. I just nodded in his direction.

"Well, in our world there are also bad vampires, called strigio. They are immortal and kill humans for blood, and not in the twilight kind of way with venom, I mean they suck their victim dry, or they just compel them to forget that a vampire just sucked off your neck but hey, compulsion works like a charm when you need it. But that is besides the point, you can only kill a strigio by either staking them with one of these." I said as I pulled out my stake that was hidden on my waistband. I let them pass it around as I continued. "That" I said as I pointed at it, "Is charmed with each of the 4 elements from moroi. Because strigio are dead, if you stake them with a sharp silver object, charmed with life, it kills them. Or you can burn them to ashes and/or decapitate them. And trust me, hard to do with a blunt sword but I'll get to that. Oh and one my thing, after each dampire kills a strigio, they get a tattoo. The ones that are shaped like crosses made of lighting bolts are for when you kill only one, and the sun looking thing is for when you were in a battle and don't know how many you killed at that time." I said grabbing my stake back and holding up my hair, turning around. Everyone looked at them and made their comments but when Spencer touched them, I screamed and jumped, flipping over everyone and hiding in an open corner, hiding my head in m knees trying to calm down my breathing.

As I looked up from my knees, everyone was looking at me with concern and worry clouding their faces, but Spencer had guilt written more so on his.

"Oh, no Spencer don't feel guilty, it's just that I'm still afraid. Just because I joined the FBI doesn't mean that I don't still remember what happened that night." I said in a more firm voice.

Hotch came over to me and bent down, he was about to go to grab my hand but my eyes were only focused on the fist that was sitting on the ground holding him up right, but at the moment, that's not exactly what was going through my highly scared mind. The only thing I could see was fist getting closer to me.

When Hotch saw what I was looking at and that I was shaking he quickly stood up and walked back over to the group and said something to Emily. When he was done talking, she came over to me and sat down beside me, trying to inch closer every few seconds. After a while we were almost touching and by now I was shaking even more that before at how close she was to me. But then after a few seconds I could hear her telling me that it was okay and that she wouldn't hurt me. After the first time I heard her say that I launched myself at her.

At first she quite tense and surprised, but them calmed down to hug me back. It was then that I felt her shaking her head at the others, I swiftly turned my head to see them all with their hands on their guns, ready to shoot me if I attacked Emily, except Spencer, I soon realised. He just looked like he wanted to hug me too but I blamed that on my imagination. I just screamed at the thought of another man hurting me and snuggled back into Emily and started to cry. Now, over the past few months, I've kept up this whole I'm still somewhat popular and not afraid of anything so I guess when they all realised that I was crying it came as a shock to them.

Emily and I sat there for almost 10 minutes with me crying all over her shirt, remembering what had happened that night and how I lost my baby. After I got over it I finished my story telling and just sat there, waiting for anyone to tell me it's a lie. But I got the exact opposite. Morgan was the first to come up to me and slowly hug me, saying that I was safe now. And I believed him, I truly believed that I was safe from that whole world.

"So is this why you wanted to join the FBI?" asked Gideon.

I just shook my head no, and everyone looked at me confused. "No, that is why I joined the BAU. So that I can help rid the world of psychotic people who are out of their mind enough to do this to people. And now you all know that I've never done this before, but I do a damn good job at it."

"That's what we want to hear. So why did you freak and flip across the room before, none of us actually knew what happened, just that when Reid went to get a better look you freaked?" Said/asked Morgan.

"He touched one of the tattoos and I'm still not used to people touching me yet so I freaked, especially when I couldn't see who it was until after I jumped away." I said kind of shyly. I looked over to where Reid was standing and saw the same guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you like that, it was just that I have never seen such tattoos anyway before." He said hanging his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You didn't know about it. Even though if I wasn't scared I would have liked it." I mumbled the last part almost inaudibly. The key word almost. Unfortunately, Morgan heard me, and then winked at me as if I didn't just admit that I kind of had a crush on your genius friend.

"There is something wrong with you." I mumbled to him. And he just smiled back at me.

"Well come on guys, we still have a job to do so stop sitting there staring at me lets get to work.

Everyone was a little wary about me but they left a little after I rolled my eyes at them and shooed them out the door, though Reid was the last to leave, and he sayed behind a little after everyone left.

"Hey, Rose, what did you mumble before? I think that only Morgan heard but I have a funny feeling that none of us should have." He asked me after about 30 seconds of silence.

"Well, your feeling was right, I didn't want anyone to hear and I'm going to make sure that it stays that way." I said walking up to him, and surprising both him and myself, I hugged him. Like full on hugged him around his chest because I was actually touching a male without other people having to be there, unless of course it was Eddie, but he doesn't count. He's like a brother to me. He's always looked out for me.

After a few seconds, I leaned up a little and whispered in his ear,

"That's for not going to grab your gun to shoot me earlier."

Then I pulled away and ran out the door, but not before I saw the blush on his cheeks. He's damn cute sometimes, this time being one of them.

* * *

Reid POV

When we saw Rose Dive at Emily, everyone put their hands on their guns, ready to shoot if she did anything to harm Em, but me. I didn't even think about pulling out my gun. Ever since Rose joined the team, she's all I've really been thinking about. And I've come to realize that every time we fly to a crime scene, she's always asleep but never peacefully, like she's always shifting and turning, but when she wakes up in the morning or when we land she knows exactly what's happening and where everything happened, it's like she can see what's happening while still asleep.

That and she has a thing for talking to the air and pointing at things with a questioning look at nothinge's Hidphfi. Sometimes I didn't quite think that she was sane until a few minutes ago, when she told us that she died, and then got revived, then saw ghosts and the rest of her wonderful life. I mean, how can she be sane, how can she live with people who do stuff like that to her.

And even though she's been through so much, she still acts like nothings ever happened, well, except for the whole I can't touch anyone thing.

But when she hugged me after everyone left I think I died and came back again, because not only did she willingly hug me, but she's Rose Mazur, one of the hottest females on the planet who still acts like her safety is at the bottom of her priority list. That and I may have oen of the biggest chrushes on her on earth. I mean, she's really hot but she's also really nice when you get to know her and she will always stand up for her friends and what she believes in.

Every time she talks to me, which isn't much though, I feel like I'm flouting on cloud 9, or when she even looks at me I feel like melting into a pool of nothingness, she just has that effect on people, I'm not sure if anyone else gets the same feelings but 'm pretty sure I'm in love with Rose.


End file.
